


Hush little Dreamie..

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream and Sapnap, Festival, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and Dream, Sapnap and Dream Angst, dream team angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Something happens to Dream on stage during The Festival, and there was only one person who knew how to calm him down, Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Hush little Dreamie..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5am

ngst + Fluff ig?  
Hurt/Comfort

3rd POV

Everyone watched in horror as Dream started choking on the stage. The president backing up from the man, watching as he coughed up black stuff into his hand. Dream turned away, coughing harder, more of it coming out, some even sliding down his eyes, down his cheeks. He pulled his mask up, looking away from the crowd, coughing harder, everyone staying in their spot with wide eyes.

They all watched as Dream's body hit the ground, him laying there limp, twitching. They all couldn't see the black stuff leaking from his mouth or eyes. The audience watched in fear as the man slowly started floating, finally seeing the black that dripped.

Someone got up from the audience, running up the stage, looking at Dream's floating body that twitched a lot. He reached up and grabbed it, pulling Dream down, pulling the male close to his chest.. "Shh.. shh.. Clay.. relax.." he whispered to the male, gently caressing his freckled cheeks. His own black locks just barely covered his eyes, him still looking down at his ex best friend, taking matters into his own hands. Dream's twitching slowed down a bit, the male holding him taking a deep breath...

"Hush little Dreamie don't say a word.."  
"Sapdaddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.."  
"and If that mockingbird don't sing.."  
"Sapdaddy will buy you a diamond ring.."  
"and if that diamond ring wont brass.."  
"Sapdaddy will buy you a looking glass.."

Slowly Dream's body relaxed, the flow of the liquid calming down, him whimpering more. It slowly turned into crying, Sap leaning down to kiss the others dirty blonde locks, "shh... it's alright.. shhhh.." he caressed the others cheek more. He watched as the male clung to his shirt, him smiling softly when Dream snuggled into him.. "Pandas..." Dream whispered, shaking a bit- different from the shaking before.. "Its alright.. Dream.. relax.. I'm here.." he reassured, watching as Dream sobbed..

"i-i had a d-dream.. y-you a-and g-george le-left.."

Sapnap frowned at that sentence.. "i-im s-so h-happy.. i-it w-wasnt r-real.. i- f-fell.. a-apart.. i-in th-the d-ream s--slowly.. p-punz b-being t-the o-only o-one k-k-keeping m-me.. t-t-together.. i-it w-was.. s-so.. s-scary.."

Dream sobbed some more, Sap completely silent. That wasn't a dream- he never thought Dream had cared. In reality Dream did, George and Him leaving took a huge toll on Dream... Dream's sanity especially. He didn't know how to explain that was not a dream. The whole time this went on- the crowd watched, watched as Dream's ex best friend comforted him, calmed him so easily..

"i-im s-so.. so-sorry.. N-Nick.."

"It's okay, Clay.. I forgive you.."

-The End-


End file.
